


“You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: “Hungry,” Phil says. Dan grunts again and pushes his face further into the pillow. “Hungry,” Phil says again, this time with a distinct whine in his voice.A ficlet about whining to get your way and room service.





	“You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”

Dan wakes up to Phil’s finger poking where his dimple would be. But his dimple isn’t there right now because he isn’t smiling. He’s sleeping— or trying to, anyways. Just napping, to be fair. Dozing, at best. Touring is tiring, they need whatever rest they can get. 

He slaps Phil’s hand away and grunts out a sound meant to convey, “What?” 

“Hungry,” Phil says. 

Dan grunts again and pushes his face further into the pillow. 

“Hungry,” Phil says again, this time with a distinct whine in his voice. 

“Get up then,” Dan says. “I’m not your mum.” 

“But, Daaaaaan,” Phil pokes him again, this time all along his face and neck and shoulders, “I can’t.” 

“Why, because you don’t have legs? That didn’t work last night and it won’t work now.” 

“You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”

Dan opens his eyes at that. “ _Make_ you a sandwich? Phil, we’re at a hotel!” 

“Something, anything,” Phil pouts, “I’m starving. I’m wasting away. You’ll have to do the rest of the tour all alone… it’ll be just you and Martyn and Corn in the Australian jungle. You’ll have to leave my body here.” 

Dan moves a hand to cover Phil’s mouth. Phil licks the palm but Dan doesn’t budge. That trick hasn’t worked in years. 

“Call room service.” 

“You do it,” Phil says, muffled behind Dan’s hand. “Please?” 

“You’re a child when you’re hungry,” he says. He moves his hand and sits up and stretches. 

“You’re a monster when you’re tired,” Phil pouts again. “Watching me starve to death _and_ laughing at me.” 

Dan bends to kiss him, partly because of that damn pout and partly to shut him up. Then he reaches for the room service menu on the bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading — come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186246552389/you-can-only-suffer-through-my-whining-for-so) !


End file.
